The Better Babies Project (BBP) pilot study was a three-year research and demonstration effort to reduce the rate of low birth weight and associated infant mortality and illness in a specific high risk area of the District of Columbia. During the pilot phase of the BBP evaluation, Levine Associates, under the NICHD contract, developed computer programs for editing of each data collection from at the time of data entry and the production of basic cross tabs and error reports. NICHD is presently involved in selecting a contractor for the full BBP Reserch Trial. Levine Associates will continue data management until the new contractor is selected. The Project will attempt to identify all pregnant women in a high risk area, help link them with existing medical, social, and health services, facilitate their use of these services, and provide health education and social services. The BBP Service Delivery team began collecting data July, 1984, for the project's mini pilot. As a result of the mini pilot findings a number of revisions were made in the forms and interventions. These revised forms and interventions were developed and piloted. A four year trial of the project began September, 1986. NICHD has let out two contracts for the Better Babies Project to assist with the evaluation. The D.C. Department of Human Services, Research and Statiistics Division, through a contract with NICHD, provided us information on all pregnant women delivering in the District of Columbia during the period of the project. It is expected that the new contractor for the research trial will be selected by September, 1987 and will complete analyses of preliminary data by June 1991.